Oliver Queen's Birthday
by chickwithwifi
Summary: AU: (Established Olicity) It's Oliver Queen's birthday and Felicity Smoak loves suprises! Inspired by Birthday by Katy Perry


**A/N: I've had this idea since I first heard the song so here you go! Enjoy! (Established Olicity)**

It's Oliver Queen's birthday and of course they are having a party for the man of the hour.

"You know I know you right?" Oliver said as they were in the car on their way to his party.

"Yeah and what do you mean by that?"

"It means I know your hiding something and I don't like surprises."

"And I don't like working out but I still have to do it don't I?" Felicity said with a smirk

"You better be glad I have impeccable strength, Felicity Smoak because if not I wouldn't be able to keep up with you and your crazy ways."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Felicity winked

Then his lips were on hers and suddenly they were molded together, blocking out the rest of the world until the driver stopped abruptly and they realized they had arrived.

"Ready?"

"Do I we have to go, can't we just stay in and do some cuddling?" Oliver pleaded

"Yes we have to go, and you and I both know it would be more than cuddling." She said grinning

"You know me well Smoak."

"Alright, enough is enough we have to go in."

They then walked into the party hand in hand, and were soon mobbed by his family.

"Oh! Oliver my beautiful son! And Felicity it's so nice to see you again!"

"Omg Lissy I have seen you in forever!" Thea said squeezing the life out of Felicity

"Felicity you're looking beautiful as ever, I've missed you so much." Sara said genuinely happy

"The feeling is mutual." Felicity said grinning, her Felicity grin that Oliver had to say he is utterly and completely in love with.

He also should have realized earlier the smirk that the three girls shared meant something was up.

After a few hours of activities, dinner, and dancing Oliver suddenly realizes Felicity is nowhere in sight, and neither are Thea or Sara.

Suddenly the room goes quiet, and Oliver is pushed into a throne sitting in the middle of the room by Diggle and Roy, who are obviously in on this "diabolical" plan.

And then the music starts and what Oliver sees is unbelievable and incredible at the same time.

Out from backstage come Felicity, Thea, and Sara all in short cupcake designed dresses and pastel colored high heels, _singing and dancing_.

_**I heard you're feeling nothing's going right**_

_**Why don't you let me stop by?**_

_**The clock is ticking, running out of time**_

_**So we should party all night**_

_**So cover your eyes,**_

_**I have a surprise**_

_**I hope you got a healthy appetite**_

_**If you wanna dance,**_

_**If you want it all**_

_**You know that I'm the girl that you should call**_

_**Boy, when you're with me**_

_**I'll give you a taste**_

_**Make it like your birthday everyday**_

_**I know you like it sweet**_

_**So you can have your cake**_

_**Give you something good to celebrate**_

_**So make a wish**_

_**I'll make it like your birthday everyday**_

_**I'll be your gift**_

_**Give you something good to celebrate**_

_**Pop your confetti**_

_**Pop your Pérignon**_

_**So hot and heavy**_

_**'Til dawn**_

_**I got you spinning**_

_**Like a disco ball**_

_**All night they're playing**_

_**Your song**_

_**We're living the life**_

_**We're doing it right**_

_**You're never gonna be unsatisfied**_

_**If you wanna dance**_

_**If you want it all**_

_**You know that I'm the girl that you should call**_

_**Boy, when you're with me**_

_**I'll give you a taste**_

_**Make it like your birthday everyday**_

_**I know you like it sweet**_

_**So you can have your cake**_

_**Give you something good to celebrate**_

_**So make a wish**_

_**I'll make it like your birthday everyday**_

_**I'll be your gift**_

_**Give you something good to celebrate**_

(During the instrumental) There are photos of Oliver and all the ones he loves: Felicity, Thea, Moira, Diggle, Roy, and Sara. And before she starts singing again she says loud enough for everyone to hear, I love you Oliver Queen, and then his heart skips a beat or two.

_**Happy birthday**_

And then the actual unthinkable happens, as the next lines play. Felicity detaches her big fluffy skirt for her new short one that shows off her curves extremely well.

Then she marches down those stairs and Oliver can't even form real words, and then she's sitting on his lap, singing, _**to him.**_

_**So let me get you in your birthday suit**_

_**It's time to bring out the big balloons**_

_**So let me get you in your birthday suit**_

_**It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons**_

And when he thought it couldn't get any better dark green balloons rain down from the ceiling. He can also tell Felicity was behind the color of the balloons because she winks and her smile grows 10x bigger.

_**Boy, when you're with me**_

_**I'll give you a taste**_

_**Make it like your birthday everyday**_

_**I know you like it sweet**_

_**So you can have your cake**_

_**Give you something good to celebrate**_

_**Boy, when you're with me**_

_**I'll give you a taste**_

_**Make it like your birthday everyday**_

_**I know you like it sweet**_

_**So you can have your cake**_

_**Give you something good to celebrate**_

_**So make a wish**_

_**I'll make it like your birthday everyday**_

_**I'll be your gift**_

_**Give you something good to celebrate**_

_**Happy birthday**_

Then a humongous banner falls from the ceiling saying _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVER, LOVE FELICITY3**_

And then his lips were on hers and just two days later Oliver Queen asks Felicity Smoak to marry him.

**A/N: Hope you like this one-shot I just had to get this out of my head and to you guys my lovely readers! Please review and suggest some one-shots! Thanks! **


End file.
